


Right To The Edge

by stpitbull



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stpitbull/pseuds/stpitbull





	Right To The Edge

Knight bit his knuckle hard and  _willed_  himself to be quiet. A pair of beautiful fucking lips wrapped around his cock added a certain level of difficulty to the task.  
  
He actually drew blood on his knuckle, which was enough to convince him he wasn't dreaming. He had been getting close to making peace with the idea that he was. He really hadn't expected that the handsome young courier who had just swaggered into the outpost and shamelessly flirted with him would ever come back, let alone remember the incident. Just because Knight remembered it didn't mean anything -- handsome flirty swaggerers were not exactly a daily occurrence for him. Oh,  _fuck_ , neither was what the courier was doing with his tongue. His non-bleeding hand groped hopelessly for purchase on the wall he was slumped against as a horrible needy whine escaped his throat.  
  
"Sorry," he panted breathlessly.  
  
The courier chuckled, the vibrations hitting Knight's cock in a way he didn't even know  _existed_  and he stifled another embarrassing whine. "Why are you apologizing?" the courier asked, looking up at him from under those dark eyelashes, hand still languidly stroking him and a thin trail of saliva connecting his cock and the courier's bottom lip and  _goddamn_ , Knight was lucky he didn't come at the sight. It had been a long, long time and the courier was so good-looking it made him stupid even when he wasn't rock hard.  
  
"For the... for the noises I'm making, just don't wanna..." He took a deep breath, the courier twisting his wrist on the drag back in a way that felt  _amazing_ . "Don't wanna get caught."  
  
The courier made a noise of consideration, like they were having a civilized fucking discussion and there was not a dick jutting towards his face. "Ah, yes. Discretion. Very important. Well, for the record, the noises you're making? Really fucking hot."  
  
Knight gave a surprised little laugh that got stuck somewhere in his throat. He was going to say something, probably something self-deprecating and awkward, but it devolved into a groan that was  _way_  too loud for safety as the courier's talented tongue dragged across the underside of his cock from root to tip. He bit his knuckle again, the tang of blood sharp against his tongue, as the courier followed back down his trail with hot, open-mouthed kisses, fist encircling his length tight and rocking shallow, firm pumps at his base. When those lips wrapped around his flesh again and slid down it took all of his resolve to not buck forward into the tight, hot seal of his mouth.  
  
" _Fuck_ , you're talented," Knight breathed around his fist.  
  
The courier pulled back with a filthy  _pop_  and purred, "No, just enthusiastic."  
  
"Talented  _and_  enthusiastic," Knight offered, still having trouble breathing right. "Which, combined, is just... fucking  _magical_ ."  
  
A sharp laugh escaped the courier's mouth, which he quickly covered with his hand, grinning up at him beautifully. "I'd criticize your word choice, but I'm kind of busy here."  
  
"You are  _so_  busy," Knight said raggedly, heading falling back to thunk against brick as the courier started sucking him again, taking him deeper with each bob of his head. Knight's eyes shut tight as he felt the tip of his cock meeting the back of the courier's throat.

He felt a slim, rough hand grab his own where it was planted uselessly against the wall behind him, and place it against a thick shock of soft hair. He looked down, the courier leaving his hand atop his head to wrap his own around Knight's hip again, and those big brown eyes glanced up at him quickly before sliding shut once more. Knight's brain was firing pulses from nowhere to nowhere but he thought he got the gist, threaded his fingers through the courier's hair, earning himself a delicious appreciative moan. His fingers tightened compulsively at the combining sensations of the courier's hot, velvet tongue and the vibrations from his moan, pulling harder than he meant to and he heard the courier breathe in sharply through his nose and give the most beautiful heady whine that had ever graced Knight's ears.  
  
Maybe all of this wasn't as good as he thought it was. That didn't matter. A beautiful man on his knees before him, bobbing enthusiastically on his cock and making those noises... It was an oasis to a dying man, is what it was. Maybe he  _didn't_  survive that random Legion ambush the other night. Right then, he'd be pretty okay with that.  
  
He tugged on the courier's hair again, rewarded with another grateful sound and the courier taking him in his mouth completely, nose buried in his dark thatch of hair, and swallowing hard. He moaned recklessly, keeping his fingers threaded in the courier's hair as his head bobbed faster, hot slick tongue swirling around the tip of his cock on the drag out, pressing flat as he slid down.  
  
The heat coiled in Knight's belly lurched fiercely and he began panting the warning of  _so close ohgod sosoclose_  and he looked down, wanting to see, see those lips, those eyelashes, that  _amazing fucking mouth_  at work. He took in the sight, committing it to memory as best he could for some future lonely night when he could find some blessed privacy, and he suddenly realized that during all this, stifling moans around his cock and sucking hard enough that his cheeks were hollowed, the courier had pulled his own dick out and was beating off  _furiously_ .  
  
The vision was enough to send Knight blasting over the edge, his head hitting the wall hard as he arched forward and came hot down the courier's throat, panting raw and spent as the courier sucked lightly at him until he was certain Knight was done, pulling off his cock was a smacking sound and slumping forward, damp forehead resting against Knight's hip as he commanded breathlessly, "Pull my hair again."  
  
Knight was dazed, boneless, but obeyed, tightening his grip on the courier's hair and relishing the needy, desperate hitch in the resulting whine, the way the courier's face screwed up as he came into the dusty floor.  
  
Knight loosened his hold, running his fingers lightly through the hair he'd just been tugging as the courier caught his breath, warmth spreading through his insides when the kneeling man looked up at him, all swollen lips and bright eyes. He let his hand wander down to cup the courier's face, brushing a thumb over that beautiful mouth. The courier gave an exhausted smile, eyelids sliding closed as he nuzzled into the touch.  
  
"So," he said softly, gust of hot breath caressing Knight's hand. "When your orders take you to the Strip -- we still on for that?"

 


End file.
